Entre o sonho e a realidade
by Red Statice
Summary: "Eu não pude abri os olhos, não podia, não sabia o que faria se olhasse diretamente naqueles olhos azuis. Não podia me perder novamente no olhar atencioso e carinhoso que não era para mim." Yaoi, 1x2x1
1. Chapter 1

**Entre o sonho e a realidade **

**por Red Statice**

Alerta Yaoi, Angst, 1x2x1

* * *

Capítulo 01

Duo POV

Em alguns momentos ele chegará. Olho sorrateiramente o relógio digital colocado em cima da geladeira.

Quatre é muito perceptivo em diversos aspectos e estando somente nós dois sentados à mesa para jantar, tenho que ser especialmente cuidadoso.

Eu falo algo que faz Quatre rir levemente. Francamente não sei bem sobre o que estamos conversando, ou o que estou dizendo. Meus lábios movem-se automaticamente enquanto meus pensamentos centram-se na pessoa que a qualquer momento baterá a porta. Se tudo correr bem, isto é.

Quatre pergunta algo que me tira dos pensamentos mais alarmantes. É claro que Heero voltará. Não há muito que possa parar toda aquela intensidade calculada e dedicação. Ele provavelmente representa o mais próximo que um ser humano pode chegar da invencibilidade. Não que ele seja completamente perfeito mas... "Duo?"

Pisco duas . Tinha esquecido de responder a pergunta de Quatre. Tento retomar o último minuto de conversa... Ah, sim.

"Desculpa Quatre. Eu só estava pensando.." Em outra coisa, mas isso não importa. "Acho que Wufei já deve ter chegado em L3 sim. A essas horas, ele e Trowa devem estar se abraçando, com lágrimas nos olhos... o reencontro perfeito, como aqueles de filmes? Os dois gritando Trowaaaaaa Wuuuuufeeeiiiii!" Imito, carregando minha voz com emoção exagerada.

A imagem criada é tão surreal que consigo meu intento. Quatre ri novamente mas desta vez a risada é mais aberta e espontânea. Ouvir a risada dele é um dos meus passatempos preferidos e provavelmente não há ninguém no mundo que não se sinta mais relaxado e leve ao presenciar o riso de Quatre. Até mesmo o Heero...

"Duo! Não zombe deles assim. A informação que Trowa deve passar é muito importante." Ele diz logo que consegue controlar os risos. Mas a repreensão é totalmente anulada pelo seu tom e sorriso doce.

"E talvez, Trowa estivesse esperando por ele com um buquê de rosas... "continuo com minha história delirante. Quatre ri, mas o que chama minha atenção é que desta vez seu rosto está levemente corado.

O loirinho nunca foi muito bom de disfarçar emoções...

"Quatre?" Meu amigo levanta os olhos e percebe meu sorriso soslaio, corando mais ainda.

"Fofocas?" Eu pressiono, alargando meu sorriso. Quatre realmente fica adorável, quando o assunto é o seu amante de olhos verdes.

"Não sei do que você fala." Ele se faz de desentendido. Mas sei que pressionando mais um pouquinho ele acabará me contando...

"Aaaah, Quat! Vamos lá, conte pro seu amigo Duo! Você sabe que pode confiar seu segredos mais obscuros para mim!" Vocifero e bato no meu peito com a palma da minha mão dando um ar pomposo e exagerado.

"Sei,sei" o loiro revira os olhos. "Você só quer mais munição pra ficar brincando com a minha cara." Ele se levanta, levando nossos pratos para a pia e tampando o prato reservado ao piloto que ainda não chegava.

Olho mais uma vez para o relógio e confirmo que já estava passando um pouco do horário previsto. Nada que fosse muito preocupante, afinal uma margem de atraso de uma hora ainda era aceitável. Mas mesmo assim...

"Eu te conto se você falar sobre o Heero."

Uma bomba. Com aquela carinha angelical, ninguém imaginaria que Quatre fosse tão perspicaz e ... inquisitivo. Meu amigo me olha com um sorriso meio tagarela, levantando as sombrancelhas.

"Ãhn... Heero? O- o que tem ele?" Não consigo me recobrar tão rápido, afinal, apesar de saber que Quatre era muito sensível a emoções, não esperava que ele identificasse de forma tão certa a fonte de minhas perturbações.

"Você não pára de olhar para o relógio Duo.."

"E..?" Eu poderia somente estar preocupado com um amigo, afinal. "Tsc,tsc... jogando verde pra colher maduro? Essa é velha Quat!"

"Mas..."

"Iiih, Quat, nem inventa história..." interrompo, dando de ombros. Pois apesar da capacidade de observação do meu amigo, eu conseguia muito bem disfarçar minhas emoções. Não teria como Quatre descobrir, considerando que eu sabia ser muito precavido, principalmente em torno de Heero. Afinal, eu não curto um tiro na cabeça.

Franzindo o cenho Quatre me lança um olhar estranho de confusão.

"Hmm...mas é que eu sei, Duo... Heero me contou..." Quatre balbucia receosamente, perdendo um pouco da confiança inicial.

"O quê?" Heero? Como assim?

"Bom, ele não me explicou muito bem mas eu já sei qu-" Uma pancada na porta da sala interrompe-nos e estamos automaticamente alertas. Pelo horário, não seria estranho que fosse Heero, mas o barulho não era do nosso código usual. Quem poderia ser? Estávamos temporariamente abrigados num apartamento de periferia, relativamente inóspito, numa região quase deserta durante à noite. E visitas não seriam normais naquele horário.

Com um sinal rápido das mãos que rapidamente produzem uma pistola, Quatre indica que ele ficará na retaguarda como apoio. Eu, por minha vez, não retiro minhas armas, porque sabemos que um ataque inimigo real provavelmente se daria de uma forma direta e brutal, e a porta já estaria no chão a essas horas.

Checando o vão da porta, encontro uma sombra quase obstruindo totalmente a luz que vinha do corredor e quase pulo do chão quando escuto uma voz rouca.

"...uo.. D-Duo..."

Mesmo tão baixo seria impossível não reconhecer a sua voz. Abro rapidamente a porta, instantaneamente o corpo desacordado de Heero cai para dentro do apartamento.

"Heero!" Em uníssono, eu e Quatre exclamamos, já procurando por feridas graves. Com muito alívio, não havia rastros de sangue, mas logo percebo um inchaço na parte de trás da cabeça de Heero.

"Ele perdeu a consciência Duo?" Quatre retira a jaqueta de couro de Heero e me ajuda a carregar o resto do corpo de Heero para dentro, após checar o corredor.

"Sim, mas eu acabei de escutar a voz dele, então se ele desmaiou foi nesse instante." Levamos Heero para o sofá, onde descansamos de forma mais delicada possível sua cabeça. Heero, de todo, não possuía grandes feridas. Com excessão da pancada na cabeça, felizmente só encontramos pequenos arranhões nos braços e cotovelos.

Quando me viro para Quatre para discutirmos o que faremos, sou calado por um toque delicado no pulso.

"Heero! Você está acordado?" Pergunto quase gritando, ao ver os olhos azuis se abrirem lentamente. Heero olha pra mim um pouco perturbado, mas não diz nada, apenas apertando um pouco a mão que segurava meu pulso. Aos poucos seu olhar parece se enfocar e o que acontece em seguida é algo que eu nunca poderei esquecer.

Você já viu o céu se abrir na Terra, logo após uma forte chuva de verão? O modo como as núvens acomodam e abrem espaço para os raios de sol? Essa é a comparação mais próxima que consigo imaginar.

Os olhos azuis de Heero, confusos e turvos, aos poucos se enfocaram e era nítido. O reconhecimento. O alívio. E, o mais surpreendente, a alegria, que não se limitou no olhar. Pela primeira vez na vida eu pude ver um sorriso tão sincero e aberto de Heero. Não apenas um dos raros sorrisos de canto que eu havia testemunhado, e guardado como pequenos tesouros em minha memória. Se aquelas oportunidades foram para mim pequenas jóias raras, o sorriso de Heero naquele momento era algo tão surpreendente que por um segundo eu quase derramei algumas lágrimas.

O que me tirou do meu estado de semi-torpor, foi a súbita inspiração de Quatre ajoelhado ao meu lado, que provavelmente acabara de perceber aquele sorriso tão inesperado.

A última coisa que eu queria fazer era quebrar aquele encanto, desmanchar aquela expressão que incrivelmente se direcionava a mim. Mas eu tinha que verificar a saúde de Heero, e com um nó na garganta, procurei minha voz.

"H-Heero... Você está bem?"

Um pequeno franzir no cenho, mas ainda com um sorriso faz menear levemente a cabeça, fechando os olhos.

"Heero, não Heero, você não pode dormir de novo." Mas Heero não abre mais os olhos, somente apertando novamente meu pulso, puxando minha mão para repousar sobre seu peito.

"Duo, eu acho que ele desmaiou de novo. Ou dormiu" Quatre comenta ao meu lado, já se recuperando da surpresa anterior.

"Nós não devíamos mantê-lo acordado? E se ele tiver uma concussão?" Respondo, mantendo o meu olhar na minha mão que pousava milagrosamente sobre o coração de Heero. Pelo menos eu podia sentir os batimentos fortes, o que já era um grande alívio.

"Acho que podemos deixá-lo descansar um pouco e você pode acordá-lo de duas em duas horas, por precaução." Quatre se levanta da posição ajoelhada.

"E- Eu?" Não sei o que Quatre entendeu da minha expressão de confusão e agitação, mas o que eu sei é que a conclusão que ele chegou não fazia sentido.

"Duo, não precisa esconder ou se embaraçar. Eu sei que você quer ficar ao lado dele, assim como Heero gostaria de te manter próximo. Estarei no meu quarto. Qualquer coisa é só chamar, ok?" E com um pequeno sorriso, o loiro já escapava o meu campo de visão.

Não que eu realmente me sentisse incomodado por Quatre descobrir que eu amava o Heero. Eu poderia confiar em Quatre para manter o segredo. Mas era ilógico e inapropriado demais que ele achasse que o sentimento era recíproco.

Mas sentindo o calor da mão de Heero que ainda circulava o meu pulso, e o calor que passava a camisa no seu peito, a última coisa que eu faria era sair daquela posição. É claro que eu cuidaria e estaria perto de Heero, independentemente da opinião de Quatre. E, enquanto eu aguardava as horas passar, não doeria se eu relembrasse aquele sorriso, não é mesmo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Entre o sonho e a realidade**

Capítulo 02

Duo POV

Seis horas e meia. Três vezes acordando Heero na madrugada, para evitar o risco de coma. Há ainda mais uma última vez que deverei acordá-lo, antes que chegue a manhã quando Quatre levantará e eu realmente não sei o que pensar. Será que devo chamar o Quatre e falar pra ele que há algo muito errado com o Heero? Ou será que devo dizer que sou eu que devo estar ficando louco e precisando de um atendimento médico urgente?

Nas três vezes que tentei acordá-lo, felizmente, Heero retomou a consciência, demonstrando que de fato estava dormindo, e não desmaiado.

A primeira vez, havia sido bem simples. Chamando o seu nome novamente, era como se fosse uma retrospectiva do momento em que trouxemos ele para o sofá. A breve confusão, seguida pelo reconhecimento e alívio. E claro, o belo sorriso. Que me fez perder o fôlego ainda mais uma vez. Creio que o meu torpor durou mais tempo desta vez, porque aos poucos vi o sorriso perder o seu brilho.

"Porque você não está sorrindo?" Incrivelmente a pergunta não tinha sido minha, mas de Heero que passava a ter uma expressão levemente preocupada.

"O- o que?" Balbuciei inteligentemente.

Seus olhos pareciam cada vez mais pesados, e a última coisa que ouvi foi:

"Você... você sempre sorri...eu gosto... do... seu sorris...o..."

Eu não sei o que aconteceu de fato nas duas horas seguintes. Só sei que o meu coração continuou desparado, desde aquela última frase que rodava meus pensamentos tantas vezes que eu já não sabia o que mais pensar. Heero gostava do meu sorriso? Mas desde quando? Não estaria ele me confundindo com outra pessoa? O quão consciente Heero estava afinal? Pois o comportamento dele naquela noite era, no mínimo, inusitado.

Tentando ser realista e buscando com todas as forças apagar aquela esperança que a última frase fazia surgir, decidi que deveria verificar o estado de consciência de Heero. Levei a mão livre para seu ombro para acordá-lo, uma vez que já chegara o momento para a segunda checagem.

"Heero, Heero? Vamos lá, hora de acordar de novo."

Os olhos azuis se abriram novamente, mas desta vez não houve o desabrochar do sorriso. Suprimindo o súbito desapontamento , tentei fazer o que havia decidido e verificar realmente o grau de consciência de Heero.

"Heero, olhe pra mim. Você pode dizer quem s-"

Fui interrompido por um outro gesto inesperado. A mão que circulava o meu pulso, lentamente subiu ao meu rosto, aninhando-se na minha bochecha direita.

"H-Heero?" Devo admitir que senti um leve pânico, ao mesmo tempo que minhas faces ruborizavam e meu coração disparava. As coisas estavam estranhas demais, inesperadas demais, e eu perdia cada vez mais o meu controle. A mão de Heero no meu rosto era tão gentil. Tão parecido com o que eu sonhava, nos sonhos que eu nunca pude realmente suprimir.

Inconscientemente ergui minha mão para pressionar um pouco mais a sua palma no meu rosto, pendendo lentamente minha cabeça um pouco para esquerda. Tão quente e tão real... Senti o polegar de Heero fazer um leve carinho no meu rosto e quase me perdi. Tão gentil... Mas logo lembrei o estado em que Heero estava, o que eu deveria perguntar e acho que não pude esconder a dor ao perceber que eu estava quase acreditando que aquele sonho era realidade.

"O que foi..?" A voz rouca de Heero me fez olhar pra ele novamente, abrindo os olhos que eu nem havia percebido que cerrara. Heero parecia se esforçar contra o cansaço para continuar:

"Não... não f..fique triste... eu..eu...estou aqui...meu...amor..."

Senti a palma de Heero deslizar no meu rosto, assim que ele sucumbiu novamente ao sono. Sem minha mão para dar apoio, seu braço caiu novamente no sofá.

Meu amor. Meu amor? O Heero amava alguém? O choque era grande demais para digerir. Assim como a tristeza, desapontamento e culpa. Heero estava me confundindo com um ou uma amante. Uma outra pessoa. E eu...

Senti o gosto de bile na garganta ao perceber o que fiz. Eu me aproveitei do momento, do carinho que deveria ser direcionado para esse outro alguém. Tomei para mim, nem que fosse por um momento, algo que não era meu. E o pior, não sentia arrependimento, porque naquele breve instante, meu sonho havia se realizado.

Senti-me sujo e egoísta, por ter invadido a privacidade de Heero, que mostrava abertamente um lado que eu nunca tinha visto. Claro que eu sabia que Heero era muito mais humano do que demonstrava ser. Mas nunca imaginei que alguém tivesse o privilégio de vê-lo tão aberto e tão afetivo.

Suprimi com toda energia a pontada de inveja dessa pessoa desconhecida e os pensamentos depressivos, tentando enxergar pelo lado positivo. Afinal, Heero conseguiu achar alguem que amava e sua vida não era mais simplesmente a guerra e a destruição...Ele não estava mais sozinho, tinha alguém para expressar o seu lado humano e lhe dar esperanças após cada batalha. Heero poderia ser feliz...

Esse último pensamento fez surgir um calor no meu peito que finalmente conseguiu fazer com que as lágrimas parassem de derramar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Entre o sonho e a realidade**

Capítulo 03

Duo POV

As duas horas de intervalo permitiram que eu encontrasse um equilibrio dentro de mim, o suficiente para que eu pudesse acordar Heero mais uma vez. Aquela noite parecia que durava dias, e emocionalmente desgastado, eu sabia que acordar Heero naquela terceira vez seria o meu limite.

Evitando tocá-lo para acordá-lo, confesso que nem pude levantar os olhos quando o chamei novamente.

"Heero, Heero você precisa acordar de novo. Heero..." Parei de chamá-lo quando percebi o seu corpo movimentar-se um pouco. Com o meu rosto levemente abaixado e minha visão fixa em um ponto entre a cintura de Heero e o apoio do sofá, tentei continuar.

"Heero, você bateu a cabeça e precisa ser acordado com frequência porque não sabemos se você tem concussão... Você se sente bem?" Consegui dizer pausadamente.

Senti um leve toque no meu braço, seguindo para o meu pulso. Novamente, senti os dedos de Heero circularem o meu pulso e eu não soube o que fazer, a não ser prender a respiração. Mesmo sabendo que ele estava me confundido com outra pessoa, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca me tocaria de forma tão livre e espontânea, mesmo depois de duas horas de reflexão, era como se eu não tivesse mais comando algum sobre o meu corpo, e nada pude fazer além de permanecer rígido e parado.

"O que aconteceu? Eu... eu não consegui ficar acordado... " com um leve carinho no meu pulso, Heero continuou:

"Você não me contou...Porque você está triste?"

Eu não podia olhar para ele. Eu não conseguia me mover. Não conseguia pensar ao sentir o calor de sua mão e a emoção em sua voz. O que responder? O que eu havia decidido fazer a alguns momentos atrás?

Heero continuou a acariciar o meu pulso enquanto eu só pude responder com o meu silêncio.

"O-Olhe pra mim... Por favor?" Receio e preocupação. Como ele conseguia expressar tanto sentimento pelo simples tom de voz? Onde estava a máscara de sempre? Quem conseguira fazer com que ele saísse da sua concha, demonstrando os sentimentos de forma tão aberta?

"Por favor?" Súplica. O tom desolado da voz de Heero quase me fez chorar de novo. Eu não podia não olhar pra ele. Seria cruel demais. Mesmo que não fosse eu quem ele enxergasse, não podia deixar que ele pensasse que fora rejeitado.

Lentamente, virei o rosto em sua direção, confuso demais para raciocinar qualquer coisa. Duas mãos se levantaram para o meu rosto. Uma carícia na testa, sobre os olhos. Ambas as palmas agora aninhadas nas bochechas. Fechei os olhos repetindo em minha mente. Não é real, não é real, não é real.

"Você estava chorando..." Uma carícia no canto dos olhos.

"Eu...Eu fiz alguma coisa?" Ele idaga de forma tímida.

Meneio com a cabeça dizendo silenciosamente que não.

"Olhe pra mim, meu amor, por favor..." Não, não, não... porque estava acontecendo de novo? Porque eu não conseguia fugir? Eu não pude abri os olhos, não podia, não sabia o que faria se olhasse diretamente naqueles olhos azuis. Não podia me perder novamente no olhar atencioso e carinhoso que não era para mim.

"P-Por favor...Duo, por favor... Por favor, meu amor..." A surpresa fez com que eu abrisse os olhos repentinamente. Meu nome...O que estava acontecendo comigo? Agora eu estava escutando coisas?

"Duo..." Heero me fitava com um olhar preocupado...

"H-Heero... você sabe quem ... quem sou eu?" Sussurrei cansado, não entendendo mais nada. Não sabendo o que era ilusão, o que era realidade.

"Duo no baka. Você é o Duo. Meu Shinigami... O que aconteceu, meu amor?"

Eu queria rir, eu queria chorar. Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Eu queria restabelecer o meu controle para entender o que estava acontecendo.

"N-Não é nada... É você quem está machucado, Heero" Tentei, respirando fundo.

Heero franziu o cenho, não parecendo muito convencido, e a expressão tão adorável me fez sorrir um pouco.

"Descanse Heero... Está tudo bem..." Heero pareceu relaxar um pouco, mas ainda insistia.

"Mesmo?"

"...Mesmo." Assegurei, apesar de que eu não ter mais certeza de nada.

"Jura?"

Não pude conter um largo sorriso. Heero estava adorável demais.

"Heero, Heero... Você precisa descansar...Eu juro que estarei aqui quando você acordar novamente."

"Mas..."

"Shhhh... Descanse... descanse, Hee-chan" O tratamento carinhoso escapou naturalmente, sem mesmo que eu percebesse até que fosse tarde demais. Mas Heero pareceu relaxar finalmente e simples assim, sucumbiu novamente ao sono.


End file.
